1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-vibration optical system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, proposals have been advanced for various optical systems incorporating means that correct image blurring (i.e. image shake) caused by vibration such as camera shaking or the like by eccentrically decentering a lens in the optical system. In particular, as an observation optical system, an optical system that is capable of correcting image shake with a simple structure is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Heisei 10-186228.